


Меньшее зло

by ridgerr



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mind Rape, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>миррор!Спок возвращает Маккоя домой с постгипнотическим внушением в мозгах. Миррор!Спок не ожидает столкнуться с последствиями собственных приказов (а придется)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меньшее зло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [  The Devil You Know ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750932) by [tinkertoysdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn). 



> Осторожно, межвселенский стояк! (с) n_child

Лампы транспортера ярко вспыхнули, и четверо незнакомцев растаяли в воздухе. Спок наблюдал за этим с подчеркнуто невозмутимым лицом. Он хотел, чтобы эти добрые и сострадательные люди ушли, хотел, чтобы вернулась его привычная команда: жестокий капитан с его постоянными интригами, рассеянный опасный инженер, коварная офицер связи; и больше всего, конечно, он хотел доктора Маккоя.

Спок не обманывал, говоря, что Маккой из зеркальной вселенной и его Маккой не сильно отличаются. Они оба были мягкими и чувствительными, да, но в обоих чувствовался внутренний стержень, который его завораживал. Было, впрочем, и одно ключевое различие между двумя докторами.

Доктор из зеркальной вселенной желал своего Спока.

Когда Спок насильно применил вулканскую технику к другому Маккою, он обнаружил не только причины странного поведения капитана и троих офицеров, но и скрытые чувства Маккоя к своему двойнику. Несмотря на вулканское воспитание, это открытие вызвало у Спока вспышку ревности. 

В мыслях Спока Маккой всегда занимал особое место. Он был сложной, но увлекательной задачей, которую хотелось решить так, что чесались руки. Неуважительность доктора и его постоянные оскорбления останавливали Спока от попыток разделить с ним постель. Спок думал применить силу, но доктор, несмотря на клятву Гиппократа, мастерски обращался со скальпелем не только в операционной; вероятность пострадать самому или покалечить доктора была слишком велика. Было бы нелогично провести остаток жизни инвалидом ради момента сексуальной удовлетворения. 

У Спока даже возникло искушение оставить зеркального Маккоя себе. Им было бы легче манипулировать, легче уговорить на секс. Но логика, как и всегда, возобладала: раз этим Маккоем легче манупулировать, его жизнь будет в постоянной опасности.

Леонард из вселенной Спока знал все входы и выходы корабельной политики. Он умел выживать, а более добрый, более мягкий Маккой — нет. Спок с неохотой решил вернуть его в зеркальную вселенную. Впрочем, не без прощального подарка.

Когда его товарищи возникли на платформе транспортера, Спок как раз обдумывал ловушку, оставленную им в голове другого Маккоя. Спок редко применял ментальные практики вне камеры пыток, но задача не выглядела сколько-нибудь сложной. Теперь тому Маккою предстояло узнать, что такое неудовлетворенность. Спок был рад поделиться этим знанием.

Кирк сошел с платформы, раздраженно кривя губы.

— Слава богу, мы выбрались из той чертовой дыры. — Он перевел пристальный взгляд на Спока. — Что с халканцами?

— Другой капитан саботировал ваши решения, — ответил Спок. — Предлагаю немедленно заняться этой проблемой.

— Черт, — выругался Кирк вполголоса. — На мостик, немедленно.

Капитан стремительно вышел из комнаты. Спок последовал за Кирком, не обращая внимания на расстроенный вид лейтенанта Моро, которую капитан полностью проигнорировал.

После расправы над халканским сопротивлением участники вылазки, Спок и лейтенант Моро собрались на совещание. Спок практически не обращал внимание на беседу; его больше развлекали фантазии о том, как зеркальный Маккой отреагирует на ключевое слово — и сказал ли его уже другой Спок?

— Как ты выяснил, что самозванцы пришли из другой вселенной? — спросил Кирк.

Осознав, что неразумно было бы упоминать о разговоре с другим Кирком, Спок коротко пояснил:

— Я соединил свой разум с разумом другого Маккоя.

Скотти нахмурился:

— И он позволил?

— Нет, — ответил Спок, — не позволил.

Леонард Маккой изменился в лице:

— Больной сукин сын!

Кирк закатил глаза:

— Подумаешь, большое дело!

Маккой сердито на него посмотрел:

— Тебе легко говорить! Если бы гоблин копался в мозгах твоего двойника…

Волна возбуждения прошла по телу Спока и сконцентрировалась в паху. Яростный голос доктора задел что-то у него внутри. Жар опалил щеки, придавая им насыщенный зеленый цвет. Спок облизал враз пересохшие губы.

Маккой перевел взгляд на него и нахмурился:

— Да что с тобой?

— Ничего, доктор, — ответил Спок сквозь зубы. Единственным его желанием было разложить надоедливого доктора прямо на столе. Маккой будет задыхаться и хныкать, пока Спок будет входить в него снова и снова и…

Нет, Спок был офицером Звездного Флота. Он был вулканцем. Он руководствовался логикой, а не эмоциями. Ему просто нужно было сосредоточиться.

— Оставь его в покое, Боунз, — приказал Кирк.

Маккой приготовился было спорить, но колючий взгляд Кирка заставил его замолчать. Скривившись, доктор откинулся на спинку кресла. Он по-прежнему разглядывал Спока, но хранил молчание.

В кои-то веки Спок был благодарен капитану за эгоизм и полное отсутствие эмпатии к другим индивидуумам. Но к растущему недовольству вулканца, Кирк все говорил и говорил. Споку нужно было выяснить, что с ним происходит, а монолог Кирка изрядно отвлекал.

Наконец капитан завершил совещание, и Спок поспешил в свою каюту. Он подготовил себя к медитации, переодевшись в традиционную робу, и зажег ароматическую лампу. Сидя на полу, он вдыхал запах благовоний. В обычных обстоятельствах одного ритуала хватило бы, чтоб прийти в себя, но не сегодня.

Сегодня от вынужденной неподвижности становилось только хуже. Он слышал, как течет по венам кровь. Собственная кожа казалось слишком тесной. Дыхание было неровным. Спок не мог сконцентрироваться, его мысли то и дело возвращались к доктору.

Может, если он позволит себе…

Рука Спока скользнула вниз, к ноющему паху. Он взялся за возбужденный член и вызвал в памяти излюбленную фантазию: Маккой привязан к его кровати собственным золотым кушаком, в голубых глазах ярость, кожаная лента протянута между зубов, эти зубы впиваются в чувствительные пальцы Спока…

Не помогало. Возбуждение только становилось сильнее.

Спок должен был найти причину беспокойства и устранить ее. Он приготовился к другому мысленному упражнению. Всегда, когда надо было разобраться в собственных чувствах, он представлял семейный колодец на Вулкане.

Колодец, как и само упражнение, был хорошо ему знаком. В детстве Спок считал его своим святилищем, своим безопасным местом, и теперь мысленно возвращался к нему, чтобы в тишине и покое встретиться со своими нелогичными эмоциями. После начала службы на Энтерпрайз и знакомства с начальником медицинской службы Спок обнаружил, что обращается к упражнению чаще, чем готов признать.

Сначала он представил себе кирпичи из традиционной вулканской глины. Колодец принадлежал его семье не одно столетие. Жаркое вулканское солнце иссушило каждый блок, сделав колодец еще крепче. Спока всегда восхищала простота конструкции: каждый кирпич был частью единого целого, и вместе они образовывали идеальный круг. Колодец символизировал все, чем Спок стремился стать.

Кирпичи были соединены грубым цементом, сгладить который оказалось не под силу даже самой природе. Ребенком Спок часто водил пальцами по поверхности и, если не был достаточно осторожен, царапал руки до крови.

Как бы вел себя Маккой, доведись ему перевязывать Спока тогда? Был бы он ласковее  с ребенком? Отнесся бы с симпатией, а не обвинял бы во всех грехах? Почувствовал бы Спок доброту в прикосновениях целителя?

Нелогично.

Он закрыл глаза, ощущая, как воздух становится по-вулкански жарким, и полностью сосредоточился на колодце. Он представлял кирпич за кирпичом, пока колодец не стал твердым и материальным. Таким образом он видел эмоции, не погружаясь в них. Темная вода колодца отражала первопричины его проблем. Понимая истоки, он мог вести себя достойно своего отца.

Спок заглянул в колодец. Там было пусто.

От потрясения его глаза распахнулись. С него градом лился пот, ныли напряженные мышцы.

Пустота означала, что источник его возбуждения находился извне. Но где?

Ответом стало краткое озарение: искра в мозгу, запечатанная его плотью и кровью. Спок потряс головой, стараясь сосредоточиться. Точно недавнее прошлое; и он сознавал, что делает...

Источником был другой доктор Маккой.

Если так, значит, во время слияния он создал связь с доктором. Слабую связь, осознал Спок с облегчением, которая приносила только отголоски переживаний доктора Маккоя от гипнотического внушения. Спок был слишком заинтересован в результатах своего розыгрыша, чтобы поставить барьер.

К сожалению, Спок не знал, что делать. Муки Маккоя прекратятся, когда другой Спок доведет его до оргазма, но прекратит ли это его, Спока, возбуждение или ему придется искать другое решение?

Он представил, как другой Маккой будет умолять Спока облегчить его страдания, как будет прижиматься к своему Споку всем телом, как будет дрожать — как Спок сейчас…

Спок не мог пойти к своему Маккою. Поступить так означало бы продемонстрировать последствия собственной глупости и унизительное безответное желание.

Он не станет принуждать Маккоя. Маккой начнет его избегать, и к этому Спок пока не был готов. Он хотел, чтобы желание было взаимным, чтобы Маккой сгорал от желания, как и он сам.

Спок закалил волю, словно клинок, и погрузился в медитацию.

Не помогало.

Он касался себя снова и снова, ненавидя тщету своих усилий. Он так и не кончил. Он мог лишь продлить агонию, мысленной командой убрав эрекцию. Худшим в этой унизительной и выматывающей ситуации было то, что долго скрывать свое состояние было ему не под силу.

Как всегда, первым заметил Маккой. 

Спок был полон решимости избегать его, но план провалился, когда Маккой возник на пороге одной из его научных лабораторий.

— Спок, с тобой что-то не так еще с халканской миссии. Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной в лазарет? Я уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — вкрадчивый голос доктора был полон тревоги. Раньше доктор никогда не волновался о нем.

Спок с отвращением скривил губы и, чтобы не тянуть к Маккою руки, взялся пальцами за край стола.

— Если бы я захотел отведать одно из ваших омерзительных зелий, я бы сказал.

— Сказал?! Упрямый гоблин! Да ты даже истекая кровью не придешь добровольно!

С раздраженным доктором Споку было легче иметь дело, чем с сочувствующим. Возможно, если Спок продолжит спорить с ним, Маккой уйдет.

— К чему такая настойчивость, доктор?

Маккой поморщился, даже на секунду отвел глаза:

— Тебе знакомо выражение “Меньшее зло”? Так вот, ты меньшее зло. Лучше ты, чем какой-то помешанный на власти первый помощник, который убьет нас всех ради повышения.

— Ваша честность — просто глоток свежего воздуха. — Ему не стоило смотреть на Маккоя. Доктор выглядел таким уязвимым и раздраженным, что у Спока перехватило дыхание. Возбуждение вернулось с прежней силой. Нужно было выставить Маккоя из лаборатории, пока Спок еще себя контролировал.

Бусинка пота покатилась по лицу доктора. Во рту у Спока пересохло. Он хотел бы попробовать его кожу на вкус языком, а потом зубами.

— Я приду в лазарет, когда сочту нужным, — процедил Спок сквозь зубы.

Маккой знал, когда надо отступить. Он коротко поклонился и пошел к выходу, но у самой двери приостановился, и обернувшись, посмотрел на Спока через плечо:

— Я не позволю тебе навредить себе или этому кораблю из-за ложной гордости, — сказал он мягко.

Спок сглотнул неожиданный ком в горле.

— Ваши возражения приняты к сведению. 

Без единого слова Маккой вышел. В ту же секунду, как закрылась дверь, Спок запустил руки в брюки.

Он тер и сжимал возбужденный  член, но не было никакого удовольствия, лишь агония бесконечной эрекции. Он сел на пол и попробовал медитировать, но не сумел дышать ровно. Мантры, которые он мог вспомнить, не имели ни смысла, ни силы.

Связь, проклятая мысленная связь была во всем виновата. Спок уже пробовал ее уничтожить. Она была слишком тонкой, слишком неуловимой. Она делала его уязвимым и слабым, чего он никак не мог себе позволить.

Он знал, что исцелить его под силу только вулканскому целителю, но должен был попытаться еще раз. Закрыв глаза, Спок погрузился в собственное сознание, отыскивая крошечную чужеродную нить. Бледно-голубые следы вели его в глубины собственного….

Резкая боль прошила голову, отдаваясь в костях. Крик вырвался из его горла, и Спок погрузился в темноту.

 

**** 

 

Первое, что Спок заметил — его черепная коробка больше не грозила разлететься на мелкие кусочки. Второе — что проклятые гормоны по-прежнему превращали его тело в поле битвы. Когда он осмелился открыть глаза, то обнаружил, что находится в отдельной палате лазарета. Доктор Маккой сидел в кресле у его кровати и, насколько Спок мог судить по бормотанию, был погружен в чтение рабочего журнала.

Спок находил данную картину весьма приятной. На Маккое была рабочая туника с короткими рукавами, не скрывающая сильных жилистых рук. Умелые ловкие пальцы вносили заметки на планшете, взгляд выражал полную сосредоточенность.

Спок бы многое отдал, чтобы заслужить такое пристальное внимание.

Он заворочался на биокровати. Доктор тут же оторвался от журнала и поднял голову. Спок мог поклясться, что увидел в его глазах облегчение.

— Итак, ты все-таки очнулся. — Маккой отложил планшет в сторону.

— Почему я здесь? — спросил Спок.

Маккой вздохнул.

— Ты потерял сознание в своей лаборатории вскоре после того, как я ушел. Когда твои эльфы-телохранители не смогли с тобой связаться, они отправились на твои поиски.

Спок напрягся. Если бы его нашли люди, это было бы уже достаточно плохо, но собратья-вулканцы… 

Увидев выражение его лица, Маккой продолжил:

— Не волнуйся, твои ребята действовали осторожно. Никто не видел, как тебя принесли. Даже мои подчиненные не знают, что ты здесь.

В лучшем случае это было слабое утешение, но Спок знал, что Маккой серьезно относится ко всем аспектам медицинской клятвы, включая и часть про молчание. Возможно, со временем слухи об обмороке и просочатся наружу, но если Спок не решит более насущные проблемы, это уже не будет иметь значения.

— Я обнаружил у тебя серьезные нарушения гормонального фона. Честно говоря, я не знаю, как ты вообще ходишь, — сказал Маккой. — Как долго это длится?

— С тех пор, как вы вернулись из другой вселенной, — признался Спок.

Все следы веселья исчезли с лица доктора. Он встал и навис над Споком.

— Боже, Спок, ты должен был прийти ко мне раньше.

Тревога в голосе Маккоя делала со Споком странные вещи. Он обнаружил, что хочет быть откровенным — рассказать, что боялся стать уязвимым, что боялся, что Маккой над ним посмеется. Он прикусил язык. 

Маккой, похоже, был в ярости:

— Тупой гоблин!

Спок дернулся, когда акцент доктора стал заметнее. Маккой тем временем продолжил его отчитывать:

— Столько времени ходить на грани срыва, не говоря уже о физическом дискомфорте, — доктор указал на натянутые в паху брюки Спока. — Черт подери, я же мог тебе помочь!

Доктор был слишком близко. Чтобы отвлечься, Спок впился пальцами в бедра, но Маккой заметил и тут же замолчал.

— Черт. Я ору на тебя вместо того, чтобы помочь. — Маккой сделал шаг назад и потер глаза. — Послушай, Спок, чтобы определить, насколько пострадал твой пенис, я должен тебя осмотреть.

Осмотреть? Значит ли это, что Маккой…

Маккой продолжил:

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы осмотр проводил я, то могу позвать доктора М’Бенгу или даже сестру Чэпел.

— Нет! — почти выкрикнул Спок. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще видел меня сейчас.

Маккой кивнул:

— Я понимаю.

Нет, Спок в этом сомневался. Доктор натянул латексную перчатку. Хлопок гулко разнесся по маленькой комнате.

— Мистер Спок, пожалуйста, снимите брюки.

Спок поежился. Он так давно мечтал услышать что-то похожее, но контекст был унизителен. Старательно сохраняя безразличный вид, он поднялся и расстегнул брюки. Черная ткань легко соскользнула по бледным зеленым бедрам. С некоторыми сложностями он снял и трусы.

Маккой наклонился, разглядывая эрегированный член. Споку надо было всего лишь протянуть руку, схватить доктора за волосы и прижать этот соблазнительный рот к себе, но он этого не сделал. Как бы он ни хотел Маккоя, он знал, что не сможет получить его таким образом.

Маккой бережно обхватил налитый кровью орган прохладной рукой. У Спока перехватило дыхание. Прикосновения доктора были сугубо профессиональными, но тело Спока пело от радости.

— Неишемический приапизм, — сказал Маккой. Спок не отреагировал, чем заработал недовольный взгляд доктора. — Последствия ишемии были бы серьезнее. Например, гангрена.

Спок не слушал. Доктор наконец касался его. Словно холодная вода лилась на иссушенную пустыню его агонии. Он не заслужил такого милосердия.

— Тогда бы твой член пришлось отрезать! — выкрик Маккоя вырвал Спока из задумчивости. Маккой закатил глаза и раздраженно вздохнул. Столь знакомый жест в нынешней странной ситуации показался Споку удивительно успокаивающим.

— Что ж, похоже, никаких рубцов, — подытожил Маккой. — Я дам тебе псевдоэфедрин. Посмотрим, подействует ли.

Маккой отступил и убрал руку.

Спок среагировал прежде, чем успел подумать, и схватил Маккоя за запястье. Суставы слегка хрустнули. Маккой вскрикнул от удивления. Спок прижал руку Маккоя к своему паху. До настоящего момента Спок сохранял маленькую толику контроля и какие-то остатки достоинства, но одно прикосновение Маккоя превратило их в пыль. Его руки несли облегчение бесконечной муке; Спок не мог сдаться. Спок не мог дать ему снова уйти.

— Пожалуйста.

Маккой смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Доктор, — голос Спока прерывался. Его логика сгорела дотла, и осталась одна только жгучая необходимость. — Пожалуйста, коснитесь меня.

Доктор покачал головой.

— Дай мне взять гипошприц, Спок.

— Лекарства не подействуют, — настойчиво сказал Спок. Он поднял левую руку и погладил Маккоя по щеке. Спок мог слышать, как бешено стучит человеческое сердце. — Мне известны обстоятельства моего нынешнего положения, и я знаю, что это так.

— Спок, — профессиональная маска Маккоя пошла трещинами. Противоречивые чувства отражались на его лице. — Я не могу. Ты мой пациент.

Спок оставил позади гордость, равно как и культурные запреты вулканцев на выражение эмоций. Следующее его высказывание было верхом прямолинейности: 

— Да, пациент. И мне больно.

Маккой пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем доктор сказал:

— Дай мне снять перчатку.

Спок отпустил его руку. Он смотрел, как Маккой стягивает тонкий латекс и влажным розовым языком облизывает пальцы. Спок содрогнулся, представляя, каково было бы ощутить этот язык на своих сверхчувствительных руках.

Когда рука доктора снова легла на член Спока, это было восхитительно, лучше, чем в любой из его отчаянных, лихорадочных фантазий. Маккой с большим знанием дела поглаживал его член. Когда он обвел большим пальцем головку, Спок застонал.

— Ты сказал, что знаешь о причинах своего состояния. Расскажи мне, — попросил Маккой.

Слова сами вылетали изо рта Спока:

— Во время слияния разумов с вашим альтер-эго я оставил в его голове внушение.

Маккой водил рукой по его члену вверх-вниз, выдавив наружу каплю предэякулята, и выглядел полностью поглощенным своим занятием. Голос его звучал рассеянно:

— Какое внушение?

Спок расставил ноги шире, чтобы Маккою было удобнее.

— Он ощутит сильное возбуждение, если мой двойник произнесет ключевое слово. Только мой двойник сможет довести его до оргазма.

Движения доктора замедлились.

— Почему…

— Доктор! — взмолился Спок, подаваясь навстречу его кулаку. Он отчаянно нуждался в стимуляции. От близости к цели он едва собирал слова в предложения. — Я до сих пор ощущаю отголосок слияния, что-то вроде эха. Это эхо является причиной моего гормонального сбоя.

Маккой хмурился. Спок ненавидел себя за то, что огорчил его, и был готов искупить вину любой ценой.

— Что, их вселенная была настолько лучше нашей, что тебе стало завидно?

Пальцы Спока зарылись в по-человечески мягкие волоса Маккоя.

— Не в данный момент.

Он рывком привлек Маккоя к себе и поцеловал. Маккой замер от удивления, но вскоре расслабился. Спок даже не пытался сдерживать триумфальную радость от их первого поцелуя. Неважно, полностью ли он себя контролирует. Неважно, что одно слово из другого мира может лишить его выдержки. Важен был только человек в его руках и собственное удовольствие.

Маккой отстранился. Приоткрытые губы были влажными.

— Спок, я хочу…

— Все, что угодно, доктор.

— Спок, — зарычал Маккой, опускаясь на колени. Для опоры он положил руку Споку на бедро, — я собираюсь взять у тебя в рот. Ты вполне можешь звать меня по имени.

— Леонард, — промурлыкал Спок. Доктор поднял на него взгляд. Губы сложились в улыбку:

— Так-то лучше.

Спок задохнулся, когда его гиперчувствительный орган оказался у Леонарда во рту. Леонард лизал и сосал, его язык скользил по вене с тыльной стороны массивного члена. Глаза Леонарда были закрыты. Он полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы доставить Споку удовольствие.

Спок был слишком возбужден, чтобы продержаться сколько-нибудь долго. С беззвучным криком он кончил в горло Леонарду. Тот закашлялся и отстранился. На щеках горел очень человеческий румянец. Спок задумался, какими еще способами можно добиться этого великолепного цвета.

Леонард посмотрел на него. Губы были влажными и опухшими. В уголке губ виднелась белая капля спермы.

Спок был доволен. Большим пальцем он вернул свое семя в рот Леонарда. Тот обхватил палец губами и облизал его.

— Я нахожу, что ты выглядишь удовлетворительно, — сказал Спок.

Леонард насупился и откинул голову назад. Румянец на его лице стал еще интенсивнее.

— Гоблин, —  пробурчал он.

Спок не обиделся. Избавившись от дамоклового меча над головой, он чувствовал себя слишком умиротворенным, чтобы раздражаться. Он бережно взял Леонарда за руку и помог ему подняться. Леонард выглядел непривычно встрепанным: его волосы были взъерошены, лицо покраснело, глаза блестели. Более того, брюки доктора топорщились самым знакомым Споку образом.

— Ты не получил должной стимуляции, — отметил Спок.

Неожиданно смутившись, Леонард попытался высвободиться из его объятий.

— Я выполнял свой долг.

Спок притянул Леонарда ближе. Одна рука осталась лежать на его спине, вторая скользнула ниже, под слои одежды. Леонард рвано выдохнул, когда теплая рука Спока сжала его зад. Спок подался вперед, губами касаясь его уха:

— Я искренне сомневаюсь, что предыдущая процедура есть в списке твоих медицинских услуг. — он раздвинул ягодицы и, нащупав анус, слегка надавил на него указательным пальцем.

Голос Леонарда прерывался:

— Ты ничего мне не должен.

Спок дразнящим движением обвел тугое кольцо мышц. Леонард застонал. Спок обнаружил, что снова возбуждается, и в этот раз другая вселенная была ни при чем.

— Но если я хочу? — спросил Спок.

Пальцы Леонарда сжались на плечах Спока. Он подался вперед, касаясь лбом его лба.

— Спок…

Спок прижался губами к его горлу, прикусывая зубами нежную кожу. Леонард застонал и больше не упирался.

— Леонард, я должен признаться, что нуждаюсь в дальнейшем лечении, — сказал Спок, продолжая ласкать своего доктора. — Пока твой двойник не найдет вулканского целителя, чтобы удалить связь, я буду подвергаться тем же испытаниям на постоянной основе.

— Серьезно? — спросил Леонард с интересом. Он начал тереться о вулканца, и Спок находил это приятным.

— Основываясь на моем собственном поведении, я сомневаюсь, что мой двойник устоит перед искушением использовать ключевое слово на другом Маккое.

Леонард тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся лбом Споку в плечо.

— Ты — зло. Ты знаешь об этом?

Спок воздержался от комментариев.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик — ответ на старый миррор!фик [“Fascinating”](http://www.syredronning.de/Fascinating.html), где рассказывается про возвращение Маккоя из миррор!вселенной с бомбой замедленного действия в голове.


End file.
